Light of my World
by piggycat350
Summary: Ren and Kyouko got together, but will they find their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! *Sigh*

A/n: I have no idea why I'm writing this fanfic. Honestly, this idea just popped into my head and I felt that I just have to write it down. Hope you enjoy reading it =) of course, feel free to review and give me feedback. Thanks. This is something more serious and not fluffy.

**Warning: may be OOC and also, if you don't like sad endings, this is not for you. Also (another one), this is my take on an overused, rather cliche love story...**

* * *

He was sitting outside, alone, initial feelings of jubilation, hope, and_ love_, all gone in an instant. Suddenly he felt something wet on his face.

_Tears? I'm crying…?_

_I never cry… Never…_

He wiped his face. But the tears wouldn't stop. Clenching his fists so tight that his fingernails made red marks on his palms, he shuddered, heaved and started crying. Crying big, baby, _heart wrenching_ sobs.

_How can everything go wrong so fast?_

* * *

_They were the best couple, destined for each other, many have said. This was amazing, seeing how both of them hated each other when they first met. She hated him because of his attitude and he because of her motive to join showbiz. When they met again, those feelings remained unchanged. If anything, she hated him more for pulling that stupid luggage trick on her. _

_When they met yet again, funny how fate seems to like pushing them together, though neither seemed to realise it at that time, the first thing he thought was 'she looks ridiculously flashy in that neon pink outfit' before he noticed she was in much pain. Then, even with a fractured ankle, she still managed to get herself into a ridiculous competition with the bratty lead of the show. How can she act? After all, she joined showbiz for revenge. _

_Hardly a good motivator._

_Then she came into his sights, a vision in the kimono. Beautifully elegant, just like what the script called fo- _

_No, stop it Tsuruga Ren, just because she looks fitting for the role doesn't mean she can fool me. It doesn't mean she- she can- she can act._

_She can actually act. Amateurish, but better than that bratty girl. Can revenge actually be a good motivator? _

_He started to feel something else apart from hate. Respect? Admiration? With her ankle like that, she still continued acting, until she fainted. He felt respect, though it was just a spark, for that Love-Me member. The same feeling was growing in the girl as well, she admired his acting ability and felt this need to catch up to him. She found another motive to act besides for revenge._

_But, those sparks of respect were snuffed out rather fast when he gave her a –10 stamp. Both parted ways, not wanting to see each other again. _

_Fate was going to have to work overtime to bring this pair together._

_When they met for the third time, third time's the charm, they say, something occurred, changing his view of her. In fact, it practically dropped from the sky onto his feet. That blue stone, Corn, as she liked to call it, fell in front of him. Seconds later, he heard something, not unlike a cannonball, coming down the stairs. _

_"Corn!"_

_He felt a jolt, hearing that name being called out. He wanted to know more, how could this girl, Kyouko Mogami, know his name? How could she have this stone that was his precious treasure before he gave it to that one girl, Kyou- _

_Oh. Realization hits. He inspected her closer, seeing her frantically searching for the stone he's holding. Her looks may have changed slightly, but that little girl that he was, he is, infatuated with, was in there, wearing that ridiculously pink outfit. _

_She looked so happy, when he passed her the stone. _

_10 years before and now, 10 years later. Looks like she hasn't changed muc-_

_Did she just point her middle finger at me? _

_Maybe she did change, though not as much as me. _

_He wanted to see her again. After a spot of trouble, whereby a chicken, Bo, solved for him, he met her again. He was delighted, even though she was trying to run away from him. It was like knowing her all over again. He felt so, there wasn't any other word, refreshed after talking to her. She still hasn't lost that ability to do so with him._

_From then on, their mutual feelings of dislike gradually changed to tolerance and respect for each other. Though for him, it upgraded further to love, even if it's one-sided. It didn't help that Yashiro kept teasing him about it. _

_As for her, well, she is a Love-Me member, after all. _

_She admired his acting and aimed to do the same. Whenever she's faced with a problem, he is the first one she turns to for advice. As for him, he talked over his problems to her, though he doesn't know it, in the form of Bo the chicken._

_From hating each other in their first meeting, to respect, to love, it has been a roller-coaster ride for both, albeit a rather long one, with her being a Love-Me member and all. She was like a mother hen at times, always nagging at him to eat. And he, an overprotective person, making sure she doesn't get hurt again. _

_He made her the happiest person in the world by being there when her mother, a bitch from hell, though he didn't say it out loud, returned, just to say she disowned her and left without further explanations. Like a tornado, fast but destructive. He made her even happier when, upon seeing how upset she was, he brought her to the place they first met in Kyoto, and revealed to her his true identity. She wasn't angry, shocked probably, but was unbelievably happy to have found him again. "Corn" then she smiled that angelic smile of hers that stopped his breath._

_She returned the favour and made him happy and, to be honest, quite shocked, to learn that she's actually Bo the chicken. He should have expected this, it is so Kyouko. Besides, he should have known, who else would dare to turn up in front of his dressing room with the head of a chicken and body of a duck? Also, him revealing his true feelings in front of a chicken should have told him something. _

_He wasn't sure it was possible, but she made him even happier when she said those two words, "I do". _

_Simple, but it binds them both together for life. He felt complete now. Like the missing piece of the puzzle has finally been fitted in, finishing the most beautiful picture. _

_Hizuri Kyouko. _

_It sounded good._

_Their first three years together were nothing short of amazing. He had never felt happier. Such a sense of contentment, satisfaction, joyfulness… the list goes on. If he had her then, would he have felt the need to run away from home? No matter what, the fact remains that she belonged to him now, and nothing else matters. _

_He was so proud when she won the prestigious Best Actress award. After putting in so much hard work, after clocking in so many hours, almost becoming a female version of him, she was finally rewarded for it. She entered showbiz with the intent of revenge, but found something much more rewarding instead. _

_She had finally graduated, with flying colours, from the Love-Me section. Though there was no way of telling whether she had won Fuwa Sho, it was enough for her to get that award, proof of her hard work. It was enough for him as well, finally her thoughts would not be consumed by that detestable guy._

_He was like a proud parent showing off his child's crayon doodlings as if it was a priceless Van Gogh drawing. When she went up on stage to receive the award, resplendent in a simple pink gown, glowing with health and happiness, stroking her baby bump tenderly. She made a joke, saying the colour of the dress she wore tonight was in remembrance of her Love-Me days. Because without that department, she wouldn't be here tonight, she wouldn't have found a way to act her best and she wouldn't have found the love of her life, Tsuruga Ren. After thanking various people, including her best friend, Kotonami Kanae, for always being there, President Lory, for not giving up on her, she gave a low bow, humongous stomach and all, and returned to his side._

_She did not rest much, perhaps that was the problem, only taking a break two weeks before her due date. He was understandably anxious, always hovering around, making sure she does not over-exert herself. "Corn, every time I wince, you look like you're going to get a heart attack. Relax!__ Our daughter isn't coming out yet…" Smiling that angelic smile of hers, she melted away most of his anxiety._

"_Bo, how do you know it's a girl? We decided to not find out, remember?" They continued using their nicknames for each other. She just shook her head, smiling, "I don't know. I guess I just know… A mother's instinct, maybe?" _

_During the course of her pregnancy, there wasn't any need for them to get baby supplies. President Lory, together with Father, soon to be grandfather, probably bought out an entire store for them. Not to mention their friends and fans. Even the Darumaya couple pitched in with Okami-san coming in every weekend to prepare nutritious food, which was partially prepared by her husband, for them. They needed a new house soon if more items continue coming. Yashiro was especially excited, ever since they told him he would be the child's godfather. Kanae, though she appeared indifferent as usual, was in fact secretly looking forward to the birth of her godchild as well._

_The day she was due, she was resting in the hospital, when she felt a sharp pain. Close to getting a heart attack, he went to find the doctor. "It's normal. When the contractions start getting closer, she'll be ready to give birth." After reassuring the father, who was even more nervous than the one who is going to give birth, he left with a reassuring smile._

"_Don't worry"_

* * *

_"Don't worry"_

How could the doctor say that so easily?

How could he have reassured us like that only to destroy my life?

His heart clenched painfully at his loss. His tears couldn't stop.

* * *

_"Corn, have you thought of a name?" Smiling and wincing at the same time as the contractions started getting closer, she looked at him._

"_No, not really… Do you have anything in mind?" Worried, but using all his skills of a professional actor to hide it, he grabbed her hand close to him._

"_Ow… Well, I was thinking of 'Hikari'. Hizuri Hikari. I always liked that name. It means 'light' you know, rather meaningful."_

"_I know what it means. Are you so sure it's a girl? Have you got a back-up name if it's a boy?"_

"_I just know it's a girl. If I'm wrong, then you decide the name... Ow!" A particularly painful contraction came, and her knuckles went white as she gripped his hand tight._

"_Kyouko!" His heart stopped for a moment, all pretences gone. "I'm calling for the doctor."_

"_Worrywart! you're going to get white hair before your time…" She tried to reassure him even when she was in obvious pain._

_The doctor came and decided that she was about ready to give birth and called for the nurses to wheel her towards the operating theatre. _

_"Corn" She smiled, panting between contractions. "As long as our baby grows up healthy and happy, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or boy. I don't want our child to have a childhood like mine…"_

_Or mine. He knew what she meant. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, causing the nurses wheeling her to swoon. "Don't worry… Our child would definitely be healthy and happy."_

"_Ok, Kyouko-san, now I want you to push hard, ok? 1,2,3… Push! Very good, once more ok? …1,2,3, Push! OK… nearly out, once more… Push!"_

"_AAH!" she screamed in pain as sweat from exertion covered her face. Every scream she made, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He hated seeing her in so much pain. _

"_Waah! Waah!" the baby was out._

_Relief. He clenched her hand tight, "We're officially parents now, okaa-san."_

_Smiling happily, though tired, she looked to him. "Hai, otou-san" Was her weak reply. She reached out her hands to carry her newborn. Looking at her child with so much love, it was hard to believe she once thought she could never love again. She gave a gentle peck on the child's cheek and gave the baby to him, smiling. _

_Then everything happened in a second. _

_She leaned back, exhausted and closed her eyes. The monitors started beeping wildly and the doctor shouted something incoherent to the nurses. The room was spinning. And he found himself outside._

_Friend and family who were waiting anxiously outside crowded him, Father, Mother, President Lory, Maria-chan, Yashiro, the Darumaya couple, Sawara-san, even Kanae let her usual mask of indifference be replaced with excitement. _

_"How is it?"_

_"How is she?"_

_"Boy or girl?" _

_Nothing. He heard nothing, saw nothing. _

_His heart beating wildly, he slumped onto the floor. _

"_Ren? Ren? What's wrong?"_

_He couldn't answer. He needed answers himself._

_After an eternity, the doctor came out, his hands and gown splattered with blood. Her blood. He only caught snatches of what the doctor said. He was staring at the blood. How can someone lose so much blood and still- He felt a sour taste in his mouth. He needed to puke._

"_Sorry", "Unexpected", "Haemorrhage", "Too late", "Sorry" were all he heard. _

_He broke. He got up, and pinned the doctor against the wall. "'Don't worry!' That's what you said! You told us not to worry! You- YOU!"_

_He wanted to continue ranting, he wanted to beat someone, something. Someone held him back and led him away. He didn't hear the sobbing. He didn't hear anything. _

_Stab. His heart pounded painfully. Was his heart still beating? How could it? Didn't it stop when hers did? Stab. That stabbing pain again._

* * *

The tears had stopped. He felt empty now, hollow. Like he did not exist. His existence was because of hers. How could he exist without her? Her bright smile, lighting up his dark existence. His beacon of light. His Kyouko.

Why hasn't he turned to dust? He felt like he had been sitting there for an eternity. But the clock liked to prove him wrong, showing it has only been half an hour. President Lory, Yashiro, Father and even Kanae had come to talk, console and even scold him.

But he didn't hear anything. He didn't want to see the child.

Mother didn't come, she was crying too hard. She liked her so much, like her own daughter.

"Tsuruga?" He heard a deep voice and saw the Darumaya's boss. He sat beside the broken man.

"I'm disappointed in you." Ren felt nothing. It was going to take more than that to awaken his feelings again.

The guy continued, "Kyouko was so happy when she met you, so _alive_. There isn't any other word for it. She was _alive_. My wife was extremely glad as well, she loved that girl like her own. And though I didn't show it, I did too. Unknowingly Kyouko became a daughter to us, to me. You're not the only one who lost someone precious, all of us did. Especially me. Somehow, unwittingly, I became her father."

_Stab._ He felt the stabbing pain again when reminded of his loss.

"Please. Go and take a look at your child. Don't make me regret giving Kyouko to you, a man whom I thought was capable enough to take care of her."

He felt tears pricking at his eyes again. Then he heard sniffling, like someone trying to hold back his tears. He turned and saw the man crying.

The serious guy who had never showed any emotion, whom Kyouko had once suspected, jokingly, was an alien form, had tears running down his face. He was right. He was not the only one who lost something.

Kanae lost her best friend, Maria-chan lost her sister, the Darumaya couple lost their daughter, the fans lost an idol, and showbiz lost an acting legend.

And for him, he lost his best friend, his confidante, his lover, his wife, his Kyouko.

And their child lost a mother.

He couldn't let the child lose a father as well. He promised her. That their child would be healthy and happy.

He saw a movement at the corner of his eye, and turned. He saw Okami-san, eyes swollen from crying, carrying a bundle, holding it carefully and preciously.

His hands and legs moved on their own and gently took the precious bundle from her.

He looked at his child.

His Hikari.

His 'Light' now.

The light of his world.

* * *

_She gave a gentle peck on the child's cheek and gave the baby to him, smiling. _

_"See? I was right… Look at our baby girl. Our Hikari. Our 'Light' "_

* * *

___A/n: Please don't hate me for writing this. You may dislike the story but don't hate it. Feel free to review. There'll be another describing the 'aftermath', sort of. But I'm waiting to see how people receive this first. Those who have read Nicolas Spark's book, At First Sight, may find this reminiscent of it. I love that book. The name 'Hikari' is also extremely 'Fushigi Yuugi', but I love that name. It is so meaningful. Once again, please review and don't hate me for this please. I have a fragile spirit. _


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

_A/n: Thank you for taking time to read this story_

**Warning: May be OOC and there is a change in the style of writing compared to the previous chapter (more talking, less thinking)**

Happy reading!

* * *

He stepped into the lift, tired from a morning of hard work. He was alone in the lift, his manager just left, saying that there was an emergency but he would be back soon. He leaned back against the wall, savouring a moment of peacefulness.

_Bo, _

_Are you watching over us? I'm fine now. We're fine. I'm also getting proper meals, so you don't have to worry about that as well… You see, the reason for that is because of our…_

The lift doors opened and straightening out imaginary crumples on his shirt, he made his way out.

"Papa!"

_Our Hikari…_

Startled at that familiar voice calling, he turned. Upon seeing that familiar face, his face broke into a smile, thoughts of how tired he was gone. He bent down slightly and stretched out his arms, into which the little girl came flying into, and whirled around. She loved that. It made her feel as if she were flying.

Passers-by gaped at the sight of THE Tsuruga Ren hugging his little girl. It was not as common now that Maria has grown too big for those flying hugs she loved so much.

But he was oblivious to this, he was too busy enjoying the moment. It was like a little ritual they do everyday, but ever since he had agreed to do the new drama, she was always asleep by the time he reached home and still asleep when he left for work.

"Papa," she said, in a serious tone, when they broke apart, "Have you eaten?"

_She's just like Kyouko. That was what she always asked me._

Clearing his throat, as they made their way, with him carrying her, towards a guilty-looking Yashiro, he tried to explain in a way that would clear him of all blame. "Well, actually I'm on my way to the cafeteria now. The scene took longer than expected to wrap up. Also…"

She cut in, shaking her head severely, "Papa… It's 3p.m now. Why didn't you eat while filming? Godpapa said they provided bento sets."

_She looks so disappointed. That Yashiro is going to pay for this._

Then she smiled, clapping her hands happily, "Luckily, I've prepared something for you to eat! Obaa-chan helped me, but only a bit. I made most of it myself!" She looked proud of herself.

"Godpapa! Godpapa! Where's my bento box?" He let her down and watch as she tug on the bag Yashiro was carrying.

Yashiro gulped, as he caught a glimpse of Ren's face.

"Why did you bring Hikari here? Isn't she supposed to be at Darumaya?

Though Ren did not ask those questions aloud, Yashiro could practically hear him interrogating him in his mind.

Yashiro hurriedly explained, "You should know! Look at your daughter! You can't say 'No' to her, she has got your smile… _positively demonic smile._" He mumbled the last bit, shuddering.

"Sorry? I didn't catch the last bit there." His smile stretched wider, scaring his already visibly shaken manager.

"I-I said 'that positively _angelic _smile'. W-Who can r-resist? Hikari, do you want ice-cream?"

"Hai, strawberry, please!" She smiled at her Godpapa.

Yashiro hurried away, anxious to get away from this demonic father-daughter duo.

"Papa! Let's go eat!" She tugged on his hand, leading the way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The three of them sat comfortably, Hikari licking her ice-cream happily, Ren admiring his food and Yashiro taking in deep breaths, while holding his coffee, to calm himself down.

"Papa! Are you going to eat it or not? Why do you keep staring at the food but not eating? Don't you like it?" She pouted.

"No, of course I want to eat it! I'm just very happy. This is the first time, afterall, my Hikari cooked for me. So I have to admire it first. I'll eat it now, alright? Itadakimasu!"

_Bo,_

_Look at our Hikari. Only 7 but already capable of cooking. She is so much like you. She has your long, black hair, your sincere eyes, your loving heart and to be honest, even your weird tendency to talk to yourself. _

_"I'm talking to my demons." She always says that whenever I see her talking to thin air. I wonder if this is just a phase, or if it is hereditary._

He took in his first mouthful.

_But one thing that she definitely got from me, aside from my smile as Yashiro had said, is my talent for cooking, meaning none._

The food tasted horrible.

"How does it taste?" She asked eagerly.

Choking back his mouthful, "It tastes great! Did you really do all this by yourself?"

Nodding her head happily, "Yes! I did! Hurry, eat it all up!"

Looking at the daunting task ahead of him, he groaned inwardly. _Is this punishment for skipping my lunch?_

He swore silently that he would never skip a meal again.

* * *

After managing to finish off his meal, the three of them walked around the lobby of LME in comfortable silence, with Hikari in the middle, holding hands with both of her 'Papas'. Ren needed to walk off his indigestion.

"Papa?"

"Hmm…? What's the matter?"

"Why don't I have a Mama?"

The dull ache in his heart, which had been there ever since he lost her, sharpened again as memories of the past came flooding back.

She continued, "Because in school, during Teacher-Parents meetings, the other kids are always with their Papa and Mama. I mean: it is quite interesting to see the faces of the other kids and their parents when they see you, Grandpapa and even Godmama, but why? Why is Mama never there?"

She was right about one thing. A Teacher-Parents meeting is a family affair. The whole family turns out in full force.

He hesitated; he wasn't expecting to answer this question until later. Much later. He looked at Yashiro for help. Yashiro looked right ahead, pretending not to have heard anything. He was on his own.

He stopped walking, and bent down until he was at her level. "Hikari… it's not that Mama doesn't want to be there. She wants to be there. She wants to be here, she wants to be with you all the time. But… but, she can't… She… She's busy with something now, so she has asked me to be your Papa and Mama for now! Is that okay?"

For all his acting skills, he was finding it hard to convince that one little girl. Luckily, she decided to accept his explanation, for now. They resumed their stroll.

_Not now, I'll tell her when she's older…_ _Not now._

After a while, she spoke up again, "Papa, why did you marry Mama?"

_She's only 7! How does she know about things like 'marriage'?_

He needs to have a talk with her teacher about the things they teach in school these days.

"Well, because I love your Mama." He decided to put things simply.

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "I see… Is that why Godpapa and Godmama aren't married?"

The look of horror on Yashiro's face made him feel vindicated. But Ren choked back on his laughter, especially since his daughter had such a serious expression on her face.

"Ah-hem… yes, because they don't love each other enough to marry."

Yashiro and Kanae did try dating, back then before Hikari was born. But it just didn't work out. They were better as friends. Now that each has found other people instead, they were much happier.

"I see… So you have to love the other person before you can marry…" She mumbled to herself. Then she looked up to her father and declared, "Well, then I'm not going to marry Jun-kun! Because I don't love him!"

His eyes widened. _Who the hell is Jun?_

He looked at Yashiro for help again. This time he complied. "You have got to start observing people around you and stop taking me as a human search engine… Hideaki Jun, aged 10, next-door neighbours to Darumaya. He often goes over to Darumaya to play with Hikari."

Now he also needs to have a talk with those neighbours of Boss and Okami-san.

Yashiro continued, "Anyway, I'd better take Hikari back now. You have a meeting with the President in about 10 minutes' time, so…" He took a few steps back, giving them a little privacy, though as if anything can be kept from those prying ears and eyes.

He bent down to his daughter's level again, smiling at her, though he felt sad to part from her. "I promise, I'll be back early tonight."

Her amber eyes lit up with joy. "Really? You promise?"

"Hai. I promise. I always keep my promises, right?"

Smiling happily now, she put out her little pinkie finger, hooking with his big pinkie finger.

* * *

Standing alone once again in the lift, on the way up to the President's office, he gently stroked his pinkie finger and smiled.

_I'll keep my promise. I always keep my promises._

_Right, Kyouko?_

* * *

_They sat under the big oak tree in the middle of the lush, green field, watching a family of four happily playing with their kites. His arms were wrapped around her, and she leaned back against him. It has been such a long time since they sat together like this._

_"Is it alright? Leaving her alone like this…" She asked worriedly._

_The man smiled at his wife's unnecessary worrying again. "Alone? She's hardly alone… Look at her children! They're so big now. And her husband… I would have never given her away to him if I found him to be incapable of taking care of my daughter. She'll be all right…"_

_"Big? 12 and 10 years old are hardly considered to be big! But I guess you're right about her husband. He looks capable enough…" She nodded her head in approval of her daughter's choice._

_She smiled, watching her daughter, son-in-law and her grandchildren as they flew their kites up high._

_She brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss in their direction._

* * *

The woman suddenly felt a breeze tickle at her neck. It felt warm and pleasant. Wondering where the warm breeze came from, she looked around and saw the oak tree.

There wasn't anyone there.

"Hikari? What's the matter, dear? Your kite's falling…" Hikari turned around and smiled apologetically at her husband.

"Sorry, Jun. I thought… never mind, it's nothing. Anyway, we'd better start packing up. We're meeting Maria-neechan and her family for dinner tonight!"

The family started packing up their things. As they made their way to the car, Hikari lagged behind. The oak tree made her feel…

"Okaa-san! Are you coming?" She smiled at her kids, who were already by the car, waving to her eagerly.

"Hai!"

She wasn't sure why. But she turned around and faced the tree again. Then she smiled, brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss.

The oak tree made her feel at home.

* * *

_They watched as their daughter turned, smiled and blew a kiss at them. They smiled._

_"Do you think she knows we're here?" the man asked._

_"Who knows? But I think she does…" the woman smiled._

_They stood now, hand in hand, watching the car leave. She turned and caught her husband looking at her._

_"What are you staring at?"_

_"Nothing… I just missed you so much."_

_She smiled that heavenly smile, which had caught his attention once, a long time ago, and never let go._

_"I love you, Corn"_

_"I love you too, Bo"_

_Their Hikari is going to be fine now. She was proud of her husband. He had kept his promise. Their child grew up healthy, and most importantly…_

_…Happy._

* * *

_A/n: This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing my work. All thoughts and feedback in the form of a review are greatly appreciated. Once more, you may dislike my work, but please don't hate it. I have a phobia of people saying that to me. I hoped you enjoed reading this =)_


End file.
